


Throwing Knives

by Resa_Saso



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: Theta could never throw knives, no matter how hard Koschei tried.The Doctor has never tried, no matter what the Master threw at him.





	Throwing Knives

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a silly little thing I wrote to get rid of my writer's block, and I kinda liked it, so I thought I'd post.

 

‘I can’t do it, I’m a catastrophe.’  
Koschei giggled.   
‘I’ll teach you, you’ll get better!’  
‘The tree is huge. It’s huge! How could I miss it? You can’t teach me, I’m a natural disaster!’  
‘It’s not like you’re going to need it,’ Koschei smiled, while handing Theta a new knife. ‘You’ve got other talents. Talking with more speed than can be healthy for any breathing creature. Looking unfairly cute in red robes...’  
‘Being an absolute disaster in throwing knives?’  
‘If you want to look at it as a talent,’ Koschei frowned, ‘yes, you have it.’  
‘Thanks,’ Theta murmured and threw the silver knife, Koschei had handed to him. It sunk into the tall, red grass without even having seen the tree he was aiming at. ‘Means a lot.’  
With a shake of his head, Koschei gave him his next knife. When Theta looked down at it, he saw a fancy engraving saying ‘House of Oakdown. He smiled.  
‘Are you letting me throw Oakdown knives at an oak? Aren’t you at least a little bit ashamed of yourself?’  
Koschei just threw his head back and laughed out loud. He didn’t often laugh, but every time he did, it was about something Theta said and the young boy couldn’t help himself – It was beautiful. Lit up the whole face, which was often too serious, made these green eyes sparkle, let him come to life. He loved to be the reason for it. He would always want to be the reason for it.  
‘I’d be ashamed, if there was any danger of you actually hitting the Oak,’ Koschei promised and then lay his hands over Theta’s. ‘Look,’ he said, ‘you have to hold them like _this_ , I’ve showed you several times. Take your aim, slightly over the tip of the blade… And then just throw them real swift.’  
He took Theta’s hands into his, moved them along with his movements, threw the knife with an elegant, swift dash and smiled smugly, when it hit exactly where it was supposed to, right into the stem of the mighty oak in front of them.  
Theta had absolutely no idea how he did that, as all he could remember were cool fingertips on his skin, the feeling of his hands in Koschei’s and a terribly warm feeling in his stomach, while his hearts sped away, but he really wasn’t going to tell that to the other boy.  
Instead he smiled and threw his next knife into a river, very, very far right from the oak. When he turned to Koschei with a frustrated glare, the dark haired boy pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
‘Don’t worry,’ he smiled gently. ‘We can continue with one of your various other talents.’  


The Doctor felt like his hearts were jumping out of his chest. They beat so fast, it physically hurt, while he spurted through the aisles of the spaceship.  
‘Stop!’ he shouted. ‘Stop this, now! Please Master, I’m begging you!’  
Of course, the other Time Lord wouldn’t listen. His manic laughing echoed back from the narrow walls of the corridors, while he ran, the control in his hands to end them all. He was turning back every few steps, grinning at the Doctor, waving the remote right in front of his eyes. The other one was trying to catch up to him, but his chest burned, and his leg was still hurt and wouldn’t move as fast as he wanted it to.  
They entered a larger room, some sort of kitchen, the Doctor coughing and panting, the Master still laughing with malicious glee in his eyes. He positioned himself behind a table, hand with the remote raised, one finger ready to press the button and staring at the other Time Lord who had come to a stop near the entrance, a little counter next to him.   
‘Now, what are you going to do, Doctor?’ he smiled. ‘One little pressure on this button here and this whole spaceship will explode into pieces.’  
‘And you with it!’ the Doctor gasped. ‘Is that what you want?’  
The Master still grinned wildly and waved his other arm in front of the Doctor’s face. ‘You should know by now, I never leave my house without a practical little teleport device. It’s really helpful, you should try it sometimes.’  
The Doctor reacted quickly. With one swift movement, he had grabbed the knife that lay on the counter next to him, threw it at the Master and waited to hear the satisfying sound of steel hitting metal, telling him that he had disarmed the Time Lord.  
But instead of throwing the remote out of the Master’s hands, the knife had…. Fallen into a sink left from him.  
In surprise the other Time Lord turned around and stared at the knife in the sink in absolute baffled silence. When he turned back to the Doctor, who still stood next to the counter and looked entirely desperate, he burst out into laughter.  
Staggered, the Doctor watched him for a moment, then jumped towards the Time Lord, to use his distraction and steal the remote. The Master handed it to him with tears in his eyes.  
He should’ve just evacuated the ship, gotten the people out of this with his TARDIS and leave the Time Lord where he could do no harm, use the moment of his distraction.  
But he really was amazed and he couldn’t stop staring at the Master, who hadn’t laughed like this in centuries.  
Genuine.  
One thing the Doctor learned today – He still was beautiful when he laughed.  
‘What… what is so funny?’ he finally asked with calm confusion.  
The Master looked at him grinning.  
‘Of all the things you could’ve done… You threw a knife at me. I can’t believe you really thought that’d work. Idiot.’  
A fresh burst of laughter, making the other’s whole body shake. The Doctor watched him for a minute, startled, then realized he himself had started to grin. He allowed himself to laugh for a minute, but kept an eye on his opponent.  
‘It did work, though,’ he pointed out after they had calmed themselves. ‘I have the remote and the spaceship is safe.’  
The Master shrugged. ‘I had my fun, so what, I’ll just blow up another one.’ He grinned. ‘Unless you get better at throwing knives, you can’t stop me next time.’  
The Doctor frowned. ‘I might.’  
‘Sure,’ the other Time Lord chuckled. When he leaned in, the Doctor hid the remote behind his back, but the Master had no eye for it – Instead he pressed a soft kiss onto the other’s lips. Startled, the Doctor let the controls fall to the ground.  
‘Or maybe you’ll manage to distract me with other talents,’ he smirked and before the Doctor could even react, teleported himself away.  



End file.
